


Waking Up With You

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sterek cuddling fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With You

One thing Derek never thought he would get used to was waking up with a warm body next to him, so it still surprised him when he woke up a cold bed and he missed the heat of another person.  He cracked one eye open and saw that there was light streaming in from the window on the opposite wall, the blue walls bright in the morning sun.  The clock on the bedside table told him it was already 11, so Stiles must have left for class nearly three hours prior.

Derek rolled off the bed and padded out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.  It still smelled like coffee and bacon, but it was faint.  He poured himself a mug out of the pot and put it in the microwave, eating a piece of bacon off of a covered plate while it warmed up and smiled, Stiles made extra breakfast every Friday morning, it was always a treat for Derek when he woke up.

He grabbed his mug out of the microwave when it dinged and made his way to the small office.  They had lived together in the Bay area for nearly 4 years now, before that they had done long distance for two while Stiles was at Berkley and Derek lived in Beacon Hills, helping Scott get everything settled with the pack, but the distance wasn’t fun, Derek had missed Stiles like he was missing a limb.

The office was lined with stacks and stacks of books, both supernatural and other, the desk in the corner scattered with papers, Derek’s laptop sat on top of them.  He sat down and opened it, his most recent book popping onto the screen and he started typing.

The years had been good to Derek, great even.  When he left Beacon Hills after everything with the deadpool he never thought he’d go back, but when he got a call from Scott asking for help he went back without hesitation and ended up sticking around for the pack’s senior year.  Somehow that lead to him and Stiles finally getting it right.

They did the whole long distance because Derek wanted Stiles to experience life, but they had both decided Derek would join him after his sophomore year.  They found a little two bedroom apartment, moved in together, and never looked back.

The last four years had been the best of Derek’s life, he hadn’t known he could be that happy, not after everything that had happened in his life, but here he was, 29 years old, living with the love of his life, and a New York Times Best Selling author. His most recent book was a love story, a mystery, and an adventure all in one, his editor said it was his best one yet.

Time passed differently for Derek when he was writing, Stiles joked that he could stay in his own world for days and only think it was an hour.  It was closer to the truth than Derek liked to admit, he would forget to eat some days because he would get so caught up in writing.  

Today was one of those days.  He snapped out of his writing trance when he heard the loose floorboard in the office creak and smelled the earthy scent of Stiles.  “Hey babe,” Stiles said into his ear, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and kissing his cheek, “Have you been writing all day?”

“I guess so,” Derek said, glancing at the time in the corner of his laptop, it was already 6:45. He turned his head and kissed Stiles on the lips, it was soft and chaste, but even now, after six years together, just kissing Stiles still made him feel warm all over.

“I got Chinese,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him out of his chair, only pausing for a moment to let Derek save his document.  

Derek stretched his arms above his head when they got into the living room, his shirt riding up, exposing his tone abs and happy tail. “What did you get?”

“The usual,” Stiles said, gesturing at the kung pao chicken and moo shu pork on the coffee table. Stiles sat down and pulled Derek down with him, “Is this what you slept in last night?”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled, taking the pork and shoveling it into his mouth as Stiles laughed and snuggled into his side, the picking at his chicken and flipping on House Hunters.

Three episodes later found them wrapped up on the couch, empty takeout containers on the table and Stiles’ running his fingers through Derek’s hair.  “I hate Friday’s,” Stiles said, his eyes half closed, “I spend the whole day wanting to come home and do this.”

Derek smiled to himself, kissing Stiles on the forehead and said, “I don’t like waking up on Friday’s, the bed is always cold when you’re not there.”

“You’re such a sappy wolf,” Stiles said with a laugh, turning so he could kiss Derek, catching his lips with his and pulling Derek in closer, rolling them so he was on top of the other man. He broke the kiss after a minute, moving a little lower so he could rest his head on Derek’s chest, “I love hearing your heart beat.”

Derek just smiled, wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him, letting any stress that was left in him slip away as he held his beautiful man.  They stayed like that for a long time, HGTV on in the background as they held each other.  Derek heard Stiles’ heart rate slow down and nudged him, “Bed?”

Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest, rubbing his cheek onto him and Derek felt a rush of affection.  He eased them both off the couch, huffing out a laugh as Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, flipped the TV off, and carried Stiles to their bedroom.

The bed was unmade from the morning, Stiles groaned sleepily as Derek set him down.  He tugged his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper before crawling into bed next to Stiles, who had shed his shirt and sweats, his Batman boxers riding low on his hips. He crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ tugging him close and nuzzling into his neck.

Stiles turned over, his eyes closed and lips puckered, “Gimme a goodnight kiss,” he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Derek’s, letting out a soft moan.  “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek said, kissing Stiles again and pulling him close, snuggling into his side and letting his eyes slip shut. He could feel the heat of Stiles’ breath on his neck as he drifted off to sleep.  The last thought that went through his head before he fell asleep was how luck he was to have Stiles’ wrapped around him, how much he loved sleeping with Stiles every night and waking up with him every morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SterekPotter100 on Tumblr, come play!


End file.
